house_of_anubis_pairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Anubis Pairings Wiki
This wiki is for House of Anubis Pairings. There will be numerous pairing pages and galleries. Please only add a new page if its a pairing. If otherwise, please contact an administrator. Jabian (13).jpg|Vistit the Pairings Page!|Pairings|link=Category:Pairings|linktext=Here you can view all of the different pairings on House of Anubis. Jabian (10).jpg|Bye Bye Season Two, Hello Season Three! Peddie (P'''/atricia and '''Eddie) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson. The two seemed to hate eachother, when Eddie first arrived at Anubis House. However, eventually it turns into a love relationship and they start dating. They shared their first kiss in House of Silence / House of Warnings because Patricia couldn't tell him how she felt. The two didn't interact much dirrectly, when Piper (Patricia's twin sister-who is very musically talented, arrived to temporarily stay at Anubis House) got into the picture. Patricia was annoyed and jealous when Eddie was spending a lot of time with Mara as they were working together on an article about 'The ghost of Anubis House'-Senkhara. However, they make up in House of Sabatoge / House of Nine Lives and Eddie later admits that he likes when Patricia gets jelous as it shows that she cares about him. Eddie also gets jealous of Patricia missing Alfie (when he had fallen down the hole in the Senet Task), when she was spending little time with him. In the finale all tension in their relationship ends when Eddie is discovered to be the Osirion, which is the Chosen One's protector (Nina's protector) and discovers why Patricia had been so secretive in earlier episodes. Eddie and Patricia dance at the end of season two's final episode. 'Insomina' By: artist89 No One's POV Of course, the one time Patricia Williamson needed to have a good night's sleep, her insomnia kicked in. And now, at 2:14AM, she laid on her bed, unable to sleep. Not even a wink, she was wide awake. So, now she was debating with herself to go see if Eddie Sweet was awake. Of course he's sleeping, you idiot! ''She was thinking, ''It's 2:15 in the freaking morning! What made you think he was awake? So now that you see her dilemma, she couldn't decide whether to go see him or not. What made her decide is when her phone made a buzzing sound and lite up. She picked up her phone and saw the text. Hey, you awake? I cant sleep :/ Yep, Im up. Wanna come here or me go 2 u? 'I'll come up ' She shut her phone and about a minute later, there was a soft knock that she never would've heard if she wasn't paying any attention. Forced to get out of the warmth of her bed, she answered the door and there stood her favorite blonde American. Not that she didn't like Nina Martin, it's just that she was dating Eddie, not Nina. Fabian Rutter can have Nina to himself. She let Eddie in and they climbed into her bed, making sure not to wake her roommates. Therefore, they were having a hushed conversation. "What's wrong?" Eddie asked. "Can't sleep. I have insomnia, and of course it has to come really badly tonight." Patricia told him. "Okay, wait, that isn't contagious, is it?" He asked, ready to pop out of that bed if her reply was a 'Yes'. "No, insomnia is not contagious." Patricia said, rolling her eyes. Eddie sighed in relief, earning another eye roll. They continued talking for another half an hour, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Needless to say, Patricia found the cure to her insomnia. Category:Browse Category:Community